Species Associates
by Mo-san
Summary: Alice is quite sick of Jacob and Emmett fighting, so she whips up a plan using her ability to see the future, in hopes that they will become friends


**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!!! I'm just writing, not trying to steal anything!**

It was a fairly average day at home. We did the same things. But, you know, we never ate or slept at all, because of our vampiric nature. Rose was hunting with Emmett, marvelled by her overwhelming speed and gracefulness, with Emmet staring at her behind her. Carlisle went to work, Esme stayed home. Bella and Edward went to school, and more than likely, kept staring at each other in class.

I was in my room with Jasper, laying on the bed. The usual. I still needed to go to school, and I wanted to make sure I made it on time. But, I usually do.

I sat up and slipped my small feet into my too-big shoes, and walked over to the closet and grabbed my favourite frilly white shirt and skinny jeans, along with my black jacket. I stared at myself in the mirror for a split second; I liked how my night-black hair fell into neat spikes around my hair without styling, unlike Rose, who had to spend who knows how much on hers.

Satisfied, I walked - or at least, what a vampire's interpretation of walking is - and I grabbed my bag. I heard some one get out of bed and "walk" down the stairs. I turned toward the source of the noise. It was Jasper, with a some-what confused look on his face.

"Alice, what are you doing?" He asked me with a worried tone. I had no idea what he might've been so worried about.

"I'm going to school, where else?" I replied in my clear bell-like voice. I've always loved the way it sounded.

"Are you crazy, or something?" Jasper said, almost yelling.

"Why? It's a perfectly good day -" I started to say.

"Did you even _try_ to look outside?" Jasper said to me like I was a crazy person. "It's full blown sunshine today! The least you could've done was check the weather." He pointed to the window. The sun was _blaring._ Jasper was right, how could I not have seen that?

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I could've totally blown our cover in Forks, and the Volturi could've found out and killed us, and, and, and - " I stammered.

"Oh, would you _shut up!_" Jasper shouted, his eyes burning with anger. "You're really starting to-" He couldn't finish his sentence. A overly-loud _bang _broke the silence; I looked over to the floor. Jasper was laying in a crippled position on the floor, twitching uncontrollably. I gasped, even though I knew this is what always happened whenever I overreacted to things.

I recoiled like a snake from his words, and I knew that if I could, I would've started to bawl. I felt like running out to our bedroom, shutting the door, running into the closet, and curling myself in a ball in the nearest corner. But I didn't just want to leave him. I took a deep breath to calm myself.

"I'm so sorry Jasper!" I sat down, and pulled him upright. "I really am!" He stopped twitching and stared blankly for a minute.

"It's okay, Alice. Your kind of being a lame vampire right now. If I didn't know better, I'd say that you were human," Jasper laughed. "Of course, your beauty and your voice aren't necessarily human." He chucked and grabbed my waist in one hand, my face with another. I giggled in spite of myself. He always knew how to make me smile. Ever since the day that we first met.

I started to feel happier, too. It figures, I guess, that he would use his abilities to make the mood lighter. We rarely fought, but when we did, either one of us would make the other feel better. I wanted to lighten the mood in my own way, so I decided to start up a conversation.

"Okay, well, if we're going to be home together all day," I said in a teasing tone, "what are we going to do?" I traced my finger on his lips gently.

_ If he was human,_ I thought, _I bet that he'd be blushing! _

"I have _no_ idea," he admitted, "what would you like to do?" He held me; his chin resting on my head.

"Honestly?" I said, surprised. "You want _me_, out of all people to choose what to do?" He paused, with a puzzled look on his face. He ran his fingers through his hair.

"Uh, yes?" Jasper replied, releasing me. I grinned.

"You shouldn't have said that!" I grabbed him, and threw him over my shoulders, and ran to the car. I sat him in the passengers side, and I hopped in beside him, and turned on the engine. In of the corner of my eyes, I saw Jasper sigh deeply.

"Shopping, again?" He asked. Jasper looked at me with a grin on his face.

"Yeah," I replied, "I thought that -" I was cut off by a sudden blur of colour. I then realized; another vision. Just great. The colours formed into bodies, and I could see myself and Jasper. We weren't shopping, though. We were at home, and relaxing. We were laughing, but then Emmett came rushing into the room, and was talking in a panicked-looking fashion. I blinked quickly, trying to snap out of it.

"Uh, wanna stay home?" I said, sounding a bit stupid. "I think that we should." Jasper gave me a funny look.

"Sure," he replied, almost sounding disappointed. "Wait, you had a vision, didn't you?" I nodded.

"It wasn't anything major, if that's what you're wondering," I pouted. He rolled his eyes and laughed.

"What was it about?" Jasper demanded.

"Well," I had trouble searching for the right words, "Emmett came running into the house, and he needed something. I think that we should stick around and see what what he wants." He nodded in agreement. I signalled him to get out of the car, but he was already out of the car, with my door open, and his hand held out for me. I cracked a smile. I think that he knew what I was thinking.

"Please let me take your hand in mine, if I may be so bold," Jasper said, using a dramatic tone. Yep, he knew what I was thinking, alright.

"I see no harm in that, even saints and pilgrims hold hands in prayer," I jumped out of the car into his arms, and shut the car door.

"Saints and pilgrims have lips too," Jasper leaned towards me, "do they not?" He gazed deep into my eyes, taking in my scent in deep breaths.

"Indeed they do," I replied, "lips that they must use in prayer." His forehead was touching mine; our eyes locked upon one another.

"Then be still while my prayer takes effect."


End file.
